


How wonderful things are now that you’re in my life

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Jemma spend a quite day at home together when they decide to take the next step in their relationship.





	

“You know, we should probably get up at some point.”

Daisy ignored the comment as she nuzzled her face against Jemma’s neck while tightening her hold on her girlfriend’s waist.

“Daisy……Daisy….Daisy…..”

“Nope, we are having a day off where we don’t do anything except the minimum that needs to be done.”

Jemma chuckled as she gently rubbed Daisy’s back.

“And what would the minimum be? Hmm?”

“Food. Bathroom. That’s it.”

“Are you sure that’s all that you want to do today?”

Hearing something in Jemma’s voice, Daisy pulled back and looked at Jemma in the eyes curiously.

“What did you have in mind, Jem?”

Jemma smirked at Daisy then rolled them over so she was on top.

“Oh, I have a few ideas I think you’ll like.”

Leaning down, she brushed her lips gently against Daisy’s before pulling back causing her girlfriend to pout.

“Come on, Jem. Don’t tease me like that.”

“Oh, well if you _insist_ …..”

The second kiss was deeper and lasted for several minutes.

“So these ideas of yours…..care to tell me more?”

“No but I will show you.”

Jemma smiled before she kissed Daisy’s neck where her neck met her shoulder. Then worked her way up towards Daisy’s ear where she nibbled on her ear, drawing moans from Daisy.

There was no more talking after that.

Sometime later, Jemma blinked as she regained consciousness.

After their earlier physical activities, the couple fell back asleep but now, one of them was missing from their bed.

Jemma climbed out and pulled on her robe.

Wandering around their flat, she found Daisy in the kitchen.

“What on Earth are you doing, Daisy?”

Daisy dropped the pan at the unexpected noise then turned around to face Jemma, who was standing in the doorway to their kitchen.

Rubbing the back of her, Daisy grinned sheepishly.

“I thought that I would make you breakfast, Jem.”

Jemma stared at her for a few moments then a smile blossomed on her face at the romantic gesture.

Walking into the kitchen, Jemma headed for her girlfriend then wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“What are you making?”

“Eggs and toast so nothing fancy but things I’m sure that I won’t burn.”

Jemma stole a kiss from Daisy before she could return to cooking.

“I think that sounds wonderful, Daisy. Thank you.”

Moving over to one of the cabinets, she grabbed two plates then opened one of the drawers to grab two forks before grabbing napkins. Then Jemma carried everything over to their dining room table that was in the apartment’s breakfast nook.

Daisy took a couple moments to admire her girlfriend.

Then she continued to cook the eggs, scramble-styled before the toaster toasted the toast and she grabbed the toast to put it on a plate. Daisy added two more pieces of the toast in.

“Hey Jem, can you get the jam and butter out for the toast?”

“Of course, love.”

Jemma opened the refrigerator and pulled out the requested items; then she placed them on the counter, adding a couple knives as well so everything would be ready for the toast when it was done.

Deciding that almost everything was ready except something to drink, Jemma went back to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. Then she grabbed two glasses from the cabinet before pouring juice into them.

Daisy smiled at Jemma when she saw what her girlfriend did.

“Thanks Jem.”

“It is not problem, Daisy. You’re making breakfast so it’s the least I could do.”

Jemma grabbed the glasses and carried them over to the table then sat down as Daisy plated up the eggs and the last of the toast before carrying them over to the table.

Daisy sat down across the table from Jemma.

Before they could start eating, Jemma leaned across the table and kissed Daisy.

“What was that for?”

“Because you made breakfast and I love you.”

“I love you too, Jem.”

Later on, when they’re laying on the couch together and watching a documentary about something Daisy couldn’t remember, she thought about how lucky she is. The life they were building together was more than she ever thought she would have.

Feeling overwhelmed by her emotions, she leaned down and kissed the top of Jemma’s head as that was the closest part of her that Daisy’s lips could reach.

“What was that for?”

“I was just thinking about this, about us and how wonderful things are now that you’re in my life.”

Jemma’s eyes watered slightly, letting Daisy know how much her words affected her girlfriend.

“I’m glad that you said that.”

Daisy snorted.

“I would hope so, Jem.”

Rolling her eyes at Daisy, she reached into the drawer of the side table and pulled out a small, velvet box.

Daisy watched her movements with eyes that kept widening as the seconds passed.

Then they both sat up but were still cuddling together as best as they could in this new position.

Opening her mouth to say something, Jemma placed her finger on her lips so Daisy just kissed it then closed her mouth so she could let Jemma say what she wanted to.

“Daisy, when we first met….I couldn’t help noticing how different we were and I didn’t see how to people like us could ever be friends, let alone something more. The more I got to know, the more I learned that it wasn’t as impossible as I first imagined.  You taught me that different can be a good thing and you’ve opened my mind beyond what I’ve grown used to. Now, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

A couple of tears fell from Daisy’s eyes as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

Jemma took a deep breath before asking the question that would hopefully change their lives for good.

“Daisy Jiaying Johnson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

Daisy launched herself at Jemma then kissed her passionately.

“Is that a yes?”

Smiling brightly, Daisy nodded her head.

“Yes, Jemma. I will marry you.”

They would tell their friends and family later but for now, they were just going to celebrate together, just the two of them like they will be for the rest of their lives.


End file.
